


Rose

by em_n_m_e



Series: Dedication. [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt Joan, One Shot, Physical Pain, Short One Shot, Titan War, Worried Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), scouting legion, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_n_m_e/pseuds/em_n_m_e
Summary: He admired how she managed to stand up for her own rights.But why would she stand up for this?|| Short One Shot ||





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not too OOC. It's my first time writing a character like Levi -- well, ish.
> 
> He's a scary midget. 
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Enjoy!~ (:

“ _You shouldn’t be going_.” A stern voice sounded through the cool of the night. It’s intensity as the calm before the storm – even though it didn’t point and flash, it was just as scary; anticipation, a goal – the sentence was enough to bring goose-bumps to the surface of her skin, his look – resembling something between calamity and a glare – was enough to stop her in her tracks, from speaking and from moving both.

 

However, she wouldn’t let words overcome her once more. Her back straightened and she held her head up, in pitiful pride, and her eyes… Her eyes shone with determination, yet with fright. He admired how she fought her fears and how she managed to stand up for her own rights.

 

But why would she stand up for this?

 

Her hands balled up, her eyes narrowed and her mouth slightly parted – though, he could hear her heart beating erratically; he could see how her legs slightly shook along with her fists, of course she was pushing herself. Though, she passed her limit ages ago.

 

He sighed softly, his shoulders dropping as well as his frightening stance. He approached her as he wondered what he would do with her next. It wasn’t that she was weak – it’s that she was absolutely restless. He felt as if she was the most fragile being out there, and he wanted to protect her – she was his _rose_ and he would be that _glass_ that surrounds it; nothing could touch her without shattering him first, but shards of glass drew out _blood_ , didn’t they?

 

The girl had to look up at him, and he was quite satisfied the way he tilted his head downwards to reach eye contact. His eyes softened, just a bit and only for her own orbs to see – it was the most vulnerable state in his mind, it was uncomfortable had it been anyone else – but it wasn’t. It was only the two of them with the stars and Moon above as ones who bore witness. His hand placed on her cheek – calloused skin against soft one. Sometimes, he was even afraid to do so, what if he hurt her?

 

Of course, those emotions never managed to surface to anyone. It was only his eyes that let her know what he was feeling – but words were foreign on his tongue, they suffocated him whenever he tried expressing anything.

 

She eased into his touch, as she done countless times before. Her eyes closed and she stayed that way – in silence, without any answer to him. Though, he was patient, he knew that an answer would come eventually – as the night as theirs at the moment.

 

“ _I have to go. I can’t be the only one left behind_.” She countered with a soft voice, her eyes opening to meet his – her orbs intense with unspoken words; sparkling with determination. He held that gaze for a while longer, contemplating – _Say something; Tell her off; She’ll get hurt again_.

 

Though, he sighed in defeat – the same pattern as last time.

 

He refused to believe that this _rose_ had _thorns_ ; he refused to believe that she didn’t need that _glass_ – it would deem him _useless_ , wouldn’t it?


End file.
